


Love and Lamias

by Sebenc01



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster girls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harems, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebenc01/pseuds/Sebenc01
Summary: In a world where monster girls hunt men, a Lamia finds herself captured and forced to do as men say.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a soft, warm bed. It was nice that they had thought to give me a bed, and I was so surprised that they had done so, especially considering that I fought as hard as I had in being captured.

My skin felt rough, and my head was a little fuzzy, but I thought that it had to be an effect of the drugs that they had used to subdue me. It's not every day, after all, that a girl like me gets captured by men. In fact, my kind is supposed to be doing the capturing. But things had been difficult for Lamia in the past few years. Men were harder to come by, and those that were found were not so easily seduced. In fact, our numbers had been dwindling, and the only thing we knew was that it had something to do with men.

I rolled over and sat up slowly, trying not to make my head hurt any more than it already did.

At my movement, a dim light came on across the room iluminating the living quarters that I had been put in.

I could make out a small, comfortable looking seating area on the opposite side of the room. To the left was a large curtained off area, in which I could see a sizeable bathing area. To the right was a small kitchen area, along with a dining table. The entire room was decorated lavishly in a middle eastern style, with soft material panels on the walls and lanterns hanging from sconces. Beside the kitchen was an automatic door, with a red light indicating that it was locked.

Once I had my bearings, I slid my way out of my bed and moved to the bathing area. A nice bath might help to get rid of this feeling in my head.

I ran a warm bath and slid all of myself into the tub. My blue skin sparkled in the water and I allowed myself to float in the lovely warm water until my scales were no longer dry.

Once I was done with my bath, I explored my room looking for some sort of clothing.

I managed to find a closet which contained a small amount of clothing, none of which was something I would normally wear. It was all flowy shawls and nearly see-through lingire.

I put on a green bra and grabbed as many shawls as possible, draping them to cover my himan half and where my two parts met. I then went to the kitchen to find food.

While eating, I heard a chirp from the door, followed by the door opening.

I turned towards the sound, hoping to find out what was going on, only to be blinded by the light of the hallway. I cringed, and watched the most attractive man I had ever seen walk into my room.

He was tall, with broad shoulders and tanned skin. His short hair was dark and well maintained, as was his small goatee and mustache. His eyes were a peircing blue that nearly matched my scales, and the grey suit he wore accentuated his shoulders and hips.

"Hello." He said.

All I could do was sit and stare at this man in my room. My emotions were churning in my chest. On one hand, this man had to be responsible for my captivity. On the other, he was setting off my hormones, and I was suddenly craving him like a chocolate bar.


	2. Chapter 2

The man stood just inside my room looking at me appraisingly. I could feel his eyes roaming over my massive body and I couldn't help but feel a mix of anger, frustration, and arousal. It had been quite some time since I had been near a man and my instincts were starting to kick in at the mere sight of him.

He leaned against the wall and continued to stare at me for a few minutes u til he realized thst I wasn't going to respond to him. 

"My name is Royce." He said, with an air of authority. 

"I run this establishment. I hope that you will come to enjoy your time here." 

I continued to stare at him without speaking. I could tell that this annoyed him, though he tried not to show it in his face. He moved to sit in one of the chairs at my dining room table. 

"What is your name?" He asked. 

Clearly he wasn't going to leave, so I thought that I might as well answer him. 

"Alysindi." 

"Alysindi? That's pretty." He smiled. 

"Alysindi, I am going to go over a few of the rules that we expect you to follow, ok?" 

All I could do was nod. This man, Royce had a mesmerising voice, a rich baritone that made my tail twitch. 

"The first rule is that I am in charge. I own this establishment, and I am your master. There are other men here who are also your masters, but ultimately I am your master. Is that clear? 

Again, I couldn't find my voice to speak and could only nod. He was confirming my fear that I was, in fact, a prisoner here, albeit a well cared for one. 

"I expect a vocal confirmation when I have spoken to you, Alysindi." His voice was gentle, but firm, as if he were used to having to coax good behavior from stubborn creatures. 

"Yes sir." I croaked. 

"Good girl." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but shiver. 

"You will address me and your other masters as Sir or Master. You will do as you are told without question, and you will never talk back or try to rebel. If you follow that rule, you will be rewarded. If you break it, you will be punished. Do you understand?" 

"Yes sir." It irked me to agree with him, but in my present predicament, I didn't want to test him just yet. 

"The next rule is, only the masters or your fellow harem girls are to see your true lamia form." He eyed my long, jewel toned tail. "If there is an outsider present, you are to use your abilities to appear human. I am fully aware of your ability to do so." 

I stared at him in shock. Up until this moment, that ability was kept as a sacred secret among lamia kind. We only showed our husbands that power, and to have it blatantly stated in such a manner was disheartening. This man truly knew who and what we were. 

"Yes sir." I said, finally. 

"And the last rule, is that you are to keep yourself healthy. You will not harm yourself in any way, do you hear me?" 

He gave me a stern look at that last sentence, and as I voiced my assent, he stood to leave. 

"I do hope that you find a happiness here. Many of the girls do. " 

And with that, he left. 

I went back to my bed and curled up inside. I couldn't believe what had happened to me! Why had they chosen me, of all the lamias out there? 

I fell asleep in a tearful stupor, unsure of what to do, but determined to use my new situation to my own benefit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! This is the first thing I have written in several years, so bear with me.


End file.
